


A vampires distress

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is just me moving a lot of my wattpad things to hereActually I have a lot of diabolik lovers things as that's the main fandom I started with before branching off more, I do write for them still so expect to see a few things here from thatThis one was actually a request I received on quotev originally and I expanded it into a two shotRequest:Ruki x reader x AyatoReader is a vampire who is going to live in either the sakamaki or mukami house but either ruki/ayato show upReader isn't known as a vampire but can be figured outA lot of this one was left open to me





	1. Chapter 1

I'm still unsure as to why I was sent to live here ... But father can be strange like that you think as you step out of the car bag in hand , maybe it won't be that bad I mean he wouldn't send me anywhere dangerous and I'll be going home soon you try to reassure yourself it's just paranoia getting the best of me 

You let out a low sigh as the car drives off ,still I feel uneasy almost as if I know something bads going to happen 

Just as you think that it starts to rain , the water pouring down and the droplets hitting your skin , running up to the front porch you chuckle lightly, I'm a vampire you remind yourself I'll be fine I mean seriously nothing can really hurt me especially not some water 

Knocking on the door you hear the sound ring out , I wonder what there like you think trying to image the owners and friends of your father that could live here but coming up blank 

There probably nice you think as you look around taking in all the fine architecture looking at the door you wonder if anyone is home , knocking again you hear the door creak and gently pushing against it it swings open 

Strange you thought as you slowly enter the house but oh well "hello?" You call out as you walk into a hallway looking around the large house ,maybe there upstairs and can't hear me .. This is a big house .. Your thoughts stop as you spot a red headed boy laying on a lounge 

"Hello?" You say walking towards him , your father never told you they had a son because he was clearly not apart of the loving couple that he had briefly described to you 

Setting your bag down you walk over to him and look down at him , is he human you think taking in all his features and lack of pulse 

Strange ... Father would of mentioned if they were vampires .. Right you start to question your own fathers motives just as your wrist is tugged harshly and you end up in a lap 

"Who are you ... And what are you doing here" you hear a rough and sleep riddled male voice in your ear , definitely not human "I'm Y/N and I was suppose to be living here for a few weeks while my fathers busy at work"

"Oh your that girl" he whispers in your ear "that girl?" You question wondering what this boy knew about you "yes, that girl that was sent here as a sacrifice" he whispers his breath hot against your skin as he talks ,without even looking at him you know he's smirking you can feel it 

"Sacrific?" You asked confused "my father would never.." You speak but are cut off "your so noisy" he says seemingly annoyed , you can feel him getting closer but your not having any of it you shove him away and run out the door hearing his harsh chuckle following you 

You would of run out the gate but he was in the way his sparkly green eyes watching you dangerous so instead you did a harsh turn and suddenly you were running through a garden of white roses , glancing behind you you can't help but wonder about the roses as you suddenly hit something hard 

You would of fallen on the ground if not for the thing you hit wrapping you in it's warm and entrapping embrace, looking up you expect to see the red headed boy with the sparkly green eyes but instead your met with almost dull blue-grey eyes and messy black hair 

"Who are you" you say as you shove his chest away , he smirks down at you "I'm ruki and I believe I just saved you" you roll your eyes at him yeah right you think looking him up and down , another vampire you think curiously 

"What are you doing here mukami and with my prey" you hear an almost angry voice from behind you 

Ruki smirks his once dull looking eyes lighting up like fire "your prey Ayato ? She ran to me" he says pulling you against his chest "I believe that makes her my prey" 

You glare angrily pushing out of his hold "I'm neither of your prey" you say angrily looking between the two "and my names Y/N" you inform him 

Ayato shrugs "your name doesn't matter what matters is that your mine" you glare moving out of the way as he smirks and try's to grab you 

He looks annoyed as you easily dodge him "she seems to be too hard for you to catch" ruki teases Ayato and suddenly his gaze is locked with rukis in anger 

Slowly you moved away from them hoping they won't notice , you smile as they start to yell .. Well mainly Ayato yelling not even noticing you make your escape 

That is until you turn and cut your finger on one of the roses thorns , stupid roses you think as your red blood drops onto the pure white petals

You hear everything go quiet and looking up you see them both staring at you "you smell amazing" ruki comments "so sweet" Ayato adds "I wonder if you taste as good" he adds with a smirk 

Suddenly the two are in front of you and ruki has your hand Ayato holding you "what are you.." You ask gasping in pain as Ayato bites into your shoulder and ruki licks the blood from your finger 

"Your blood is so sweet .. I don't think I can stop myself" ruki says as he turns your wrist over and bites into it , you wince trying to pull away 

"I don't want to stop" Ayato says lapping at your blood , suddenly they both look up and Ayato smirks "your a vampire" he whispers and you look a little shocked 

They both bite back into your soft and silky flesh drinking your blood , this is hell you think as you feel them start to drain your blood some dripping onto the roses turning the pure white into the deathly blood red 

 

 

... And that is how I found my hell , how I fell deep into there clutches and couldn't get out in time not to drown in the poison of my own blood


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a vampires distress, enjoy 
> 
> Originally I planned for a part 3 and could be coerced into finishing it if people wanted if not it'll stay as a two-shot

You can feel your wrist and shoulder in pain and the blood being drained from your body 

Suddenly You feel someone pull back and faint words , an argument and then Your falling 

Falling 

It hurts but Your to numb to care as You hit the ground , your to weak to stand on your feet and you cant even hold your own body up as You see your red blood on the white roses you lay weakly breathing on the ground 

 

Blood .. So much blood 

 

It's spilling on the ground soaking into the earth and feeding these deathly roses, as You slowly die they gain the strength , your strength to live 

You hold your wrist in pain you know Your going to die there's no avoiding it now 

 

Then Your lifted off the ground limp and weak unable to move , You can see someone concentrating You realise Ayato is laying on the ground he's bleeding heavily from his wounds and its almost like he's screaming your name , but you can't hear him 

 

And then like that he's gone , You can feel something deep in your heart, a feeling that aches for him to return but You don't have the time to register anything else not even your own fear or emotion as You blackout unable to fight your blood loss any longer 

 

When you awake what you guess is only hours later your in an unfamiliar place looking around you realise your in an unfamiliar room in a bed 

 

Slowly you stand up on wobbly legs trying to stay quiet you stumble and knock a table by accident ,something falls and you hear the glass smash into pieces as you land on the floor beside it cutting your hand on some glass 

 

Your can hardly feel the stinging in your hand as you hear a male voice whisper in your ear 

 

"Your finally awake eve..." You glance to your side noticing a boy wrapped up in bandages "mmmm M-neko chan you smell so sweet" You look up to notice that there are now three boys you don't know in the room with you 

 

Slowly on shaky feet you stand up and step away from the boy wincing you hold your hand closer realising just how much your hand hurts 

 

"Does that feel good eve" the boy asks standing up and watching you as the one who spoke before smirks flashing his fangs "why don't you give me a taste M-neko chan" you shake your head stepping away as you feel strong arms suddenly grab you "no let go!" You scream trying to struggle 

 

Suddenly you hear a door slam and your dropped back to the floor wincing as the glass cuts you deeper "get out" you hear a strong voice say as you glance up "but Ruki" one starts "i said get out" you hear his tone of voice a sigh as you glance up to see that there gone 

 

Slowly Ruki walks over to you "your hurt" he says grabbing your hand and turning it over gently 

 

He pulls you up and leads you back to the bed making you sit as he grabs some bandages 

 

He looks up at you removing the glass and watching you wince ,holding your hand close he licks the wound clean before wrapping it up in a bandage "you'll have to excuse my brothers" he says "they were just excited you had arrived and finally woken up" 

 

You pull your hand away from him and look away "why did you take me ... What did you do to ayato" you demand to know and you hear his sigh as he takes a seat beside you panicked you move away from him 

 

He looks at you rather disappointed and unamused that you moved away "that will be fixed in due time" he mumbled watching you "ayato is dead I left him for dead" he explains "I took you because I was suppose to because I wanted to and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me" 

 

You look at him shocked "it's not true he can't be dead!" You suddenly shout 

 

"What did you do to him ... Why am I here ,why did you take me!" You demand to know wanting an explanation 

 

His look of annoyance doesn't stop you though as you wait for him to answer "why do you care so much about him it's not like he was treating you like anything but his next snack" he retorts and you glare hatefully "no different from you now tell me what you did to him and your purpose for bringing me here" 

 

"I left him for dead he was to concerned by his meal dropping to the floor to notice me make my move , by the time he realised it was to late he was already on the floor bleeding to death" he smirks at the memory "and my purpose for taking you is something I can not share with you as simply as I did ayatos death" 

 

You sit there in shock memory's running through your head "you knew you couldn't beat him so you used his concern for me as a distraction to fatally wound him" he smirks looking at you "so you get it then" 

 

He stands up "I'm glad to see the blood loss hasn't effected you to much" 

 

You watch him confused as he walks towards his door opening it you notice the three boys standing there , you stand up in defence as Ruki turns to look at you "Azusa, kou , Yuma and me" he says motioning to each boy "will be going out to feed as you haven't recovered yet , don't try to escape for if your caught you'll only get hurt" he says closing the door behind him 

 

Standing there you let out a sigh feeling the dizziness starting to subside you close your eyes I have to use my abilities if I'm going to escape 

 

Slowly you allow your hearing to spread listening to everything in the house you hear the front door close and smile there gone you think as you open your eyes feeling all your symptoms subsiding you walk towards the door and turn the handle smiling as it opens 

 

He left it unlocked .. You take a step into the hallway listening and still not hearing a thing as you walk down the hallway your body still slowly recovering 

 

You follow a mild scent as you walk looking around trying to remember the maze of hallways , you walk down a small set of stairs and around a corner and then you see it the front door smiling you start towards it and stop 

 

All your senses finally regained you know your not alone turning you see the four brothers standing there there eyes flashing 

 

-

 

..And that's how I found a spark , a spark of heaven so sweet that wanted to consume all of me and slowly piece by piece it did and I didn't even realise it had me until I fell into the sweet blood of my own heavily decent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request please use this method, I promise my works a lot better now then before:
> 
> Boy/s (or yui):  
> Situation:  
> Sexual:  
> Species:
> 
> Any other details you'd like me to add


End file.
